Power converters, in particular power converters of a drive arrangement of an electric or hybrid vehicle, comprise semiconductor switches, in particular power semiconductor switches such as, for example, power IGBTs (power insulated-gate bipolar transistors), which generate switching losses during operation of the power converter. These switching losses result in a development of heat at the semiconductor switches which impairs the operation of the semiconductor switches.